


Sibling Squad: Summer Vacation

by JamesPeppersalt



Series: Sibling Squad: Summer Vacations [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Bonding, Bonfires, Embarrassing Tourist Ryouma, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Half-Siblings, Multiple My Units, Passive-aggression, Protective Siblings, Roommates, Sarcasm, Sharing a Room, Sibling Bonding, Sleepovers, Step-siblings, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesPeppersalt/pseuds/JamesPeppersalt
Summary: While Leo and Takumi were off denying their obvious love for one another, the rest of the Sibling Squad were also having fun on their summer vacation, in case you didn’t notice. Short drabbles encompassing some of their fun activities over their summer break.Companion to Totally Not Friends by the same author.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst I’m sad that _Totally Not Friends_ is over… now I get to post this, spoiler-free! Enjoy some random fluff and a few laughs here and there.  
>  Oh, and if you haven't read _Totally Not Friends_ , I'd highly advise that you do. Unless you don't like Leokumi. Then I'm sorry that you don't like the best pairing in the game.

“Al- _ right _ !” Corrin announced, walking downstairs with his twin sister, Kamui. “That’s the last box! We’re all set!”

“ _ Finally _ ,” their elder brother Xander groaned, slumping down onto the couch. “Camilla had so much stuff…”

“Well, you know her.” Kamui sat down on the couch next to him, stretching. “Ryouma’s still helping her and Hinoka get unpacked.”

Xander sighed. The twins had recently gotten it into their head that they wanted all of their siblings to be together on the Hoshido/Nohrian border for the summer. Lilith had deigned to stay in Valla while they were gone, but the other nine- Sakura, Takumi, Hinoka, Ryouma, Azura, Elise, Leo, Camilla, and Xander himself- had agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly, in some cases.

For example…

“How  _ dare  _ you stick me in the  _ same room  _ as that  _ unbearable Nohrian scum _ !”

Right on schedule, the younger Hoshidan brother stomped down the stairs. “Corrin, Kamui, permission to change rooms?!”

“Permission denied,” Kamui said, picking up the remote. “I wonder if there’s anything on TV?” she wondered aloud as her younger brother groaned and marched into the kitchen.

“Well,” Xander began, “there’s always-”

“Xander, if you say soccer, I will shove this thing down your throat.”

He sat back. “Mm… noted.”

“Thanks, Nii-san!” Xander heard Hinoka- the elder Hoshido sister- call from upstairs. He and Kamui turned in time to see Ryouma, the oldest, coming down the stairs, running a hand through his impossible hair. (Seriously, how did he get it like that?)

“Alright,” Ryouma said, “do any of the rest of you need anything?”

“No, Nii-san,” Kamui, Corrin, and Takumi said at the same time.

“Good.” The other man glanced at Xander. “Hello.”

Xander stood, nodding. “Hello.”

The two stared at each other. Xander looked Ryouma up and down. He was the taller man by one or two inches, though the Hoshidan’s hair gave him a bit of height. Ryouma crossed his arms, and Xander tilted his chin up.

“Oh, gods,” Kamui groaned as Corrin returned to her side with sodas. “This isn’t one of those ‘who’s-more-macho’ competitions, is it?”

Kamui’s older brothers both looked at her.

“It’s nothing of the sort,” Ryouma scoffed after a brief pause.

“Seriously, do all men do this?” Kamui asked.

“I don’t,” Corrin reminded her.

“Yeah, but I asked if all  _ men  _ do this.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Kamui glanced back at the oldest brothers. “Well, if you’re going to fight, try to do it in the dining room or somewhere.”

“We’re not going to  _ fight _ ,” Xander sighed.

She glanced back at them. “Well, it would amusing if you did.” Kamui tapped her chin. “Actually…”

“Oh, now,” Ryouma warned. “Don’t get any strange ideas.”

“Too late.”

Both of the older brothers groaned.

“No, no, hear me out.” Kamui stood up on the couch, pointing at Ryouma and Xander. “The competition of the ages- mano a mano, man versus man, lobster versus cup noodles-”

“Hey!”

“Hey.”

“-to decide who, in truth, is the man of the house!”

The two glanced at each other. Ryouma grimaced. Xander shrugged. “Well, it might get her to quiet down.”

Ryouma sighed, glancing at their sister, who was standing with her fists clenched excitedly. “Alright, sister. What would you propose?”

 

***

 

“Alright. It’s the fight of the ages…”

“They’re not really fighting, Kamui,” Corrin pointed out.

“Sh…” Kamui pressed a finger to her twin’s lips. “Let me have this.”

Xander and Ryouma were sitting across from each other at the house’s dinner table,siblings gathered around. Their arms were held parallel to each other at right angles, elbows resting on the table surface. Ryouma wiggled his fingers.

“I’m sure it will be quite an experience to contest against you,” the Nohrian said.

“Of course.” Ryouma smiled. “I’m sure it will be an honor to win against you.”

“Oo- _ ooh _ ,” Corrin said. Azura smacked his arm.

“Alright.” Kamui leaned over the table and smirked. “Ready?”

The older brothers glanced at each other.

“Ready,” they said, clasping hands.

“Ready… set… go!”

Their hands suddenly clenched around each other into fists, driving force into their opponent’s hand. Ryouma grunted, trying to adjust his grip so as to get leverage without losing.

“Ha,” Xander said, grinning. “You should give up now. I’ve practiced with my wife enough so as not to lose now.”

“And exactly how many times have you one against Charlotte, Xander?” Camilla asked teasingly.

“Shut up.” He glanced away. “At least six.”

Ryouma had never arm wrestled his wife. In all honesty, he didn’t  _ want  _ to.

Xander gritted his teeth as Ryouma began pushing his arm down.

“Oh, what? Losing your strength?”

“Ha.” Xander pushed back, returning their arms to their upright position. “Hardly.”

Ryouma frowned. He’d have to try harder.

“C’mon, Nii-san!” Hinoka cheered.

“Yeah!” Takumi punched the air. “Show that Nohrian scum who’s boss.”

“Kick his butt, Xander!” Elise cheered, giggling.

Kamui wiggled her eyebrows from where she stood at the head of the table. “Oh-ho, still tied, I see. Talk about something else!”

“Please be quiet, Kamui,” Ryouma requested, though his voice came out a bit strained. He flexed his arm a bit more, and Xander immediately did the same.

“Xander, Xander, Xan _ der _ , Xander!” The Nohrian siblings chanted.

“Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san!” Ryouma’s siblings chanted back.

“C’mon!” Kamui groaned. “At least  _ one  _ of you has to lose soon.”

Ryouma turned to his sister. “I’m  _ sorry _ , Kamui, but-”

“Aha!” Xander took the chance while Ryouma was distracted and slammed his arm to the table.

Ryouma’s head whipped around. “Wha-”

“Woohoo!” Xander’s siblings gathered around him, cheering.

“There, there, Ryouma,” Hinoka said, patting her older brother’s back.

“See! Our big brother’s  _ better _ !” Elise joked, sticking her tongue out.

“Whoa, now, Elise. It’s not his fault he has the upper body strength of a girl.”

Everybody went silent.

“...What was that?” Hinoka said icily, cracking her knuckles and turning to Xander.

“Oh, I didn’t…”

Hinoka pushed Ryouma out of his chair and took his place. “Let’s go, then. We’ll see who really has the upper body strength of a ‘girl’.”

Xander went pale. Ryouma recognized that face. That was the face of a man who spent every day of life with terrifying women.

He knew it well.

“Oh,  _ yes _ , big brother,” Camilla continued with an air of threat in her voice. “I think that’s a  _ splendid  _ idea.”

“I-”

Kamui grabbed the collar of Xander’s shirt. “Get in the gods-damned chair.”

Xander sat, sweating nervously.

“I wish you luck, poor soul,” Ryouma said.

Kamui returned to the head of the table. “Alright. Ready… set…  _ go _ .”

Hinoka gripped Xander’s hand, steadily pushing it down. Try as he might, Xander could barely resist- every time he pushed his hand back up, she forced it back down. The Hoshidans (and all of the girls) chanted, “Hi-no-ka! Hi-no-ka!” as she steadily brought Xander’s arm closer to the table.

In the end, resistance was futile. As soon as Xander’s hand was a few inches from the tabletop, Hinoka slammed it down and jumped to her feet. “ _ YES _ !” she screamed, throwing her hands into the air. Everyone cheered, gathering around Hinoka to congratulate her.

“Hold on, hold on!” Kamui clambered on top of the table, standing above everyone else. “Ahem. Attention.”

All of her siblings turned to her.

Kamui cleared her throat, grinning. “It is my great honor to announce that Hinoka has rightfully earned the distinguished title  of Man of the House!”

“Yeah!” Hinoka put her hands on her hips. “My  _ first  _ order as man of the house: no standing on furniture!” She picked Kamui up and set her on the floor. “Seriously. We’re not heathens.”

“ _ VICTORY DRINKS _ !” Corrin yelled, leading the others into the kitchen, leaving only Xander and Ryouma in the dining room.

Xander looked from the crowd of siblings to Ryouma. “I should not have done that.”

“You think?” Ryouma chuckled, rolling his eyes. “You wanna grab some drinks and relax out back?”

The Nohrian chuckled. “Gladly.”

Ryouma walked to the refrigerator, ignoring the shouts of their siblings from the other room, and pulled out two bottles.

Drinks for the losers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinoka is boss. Also, in case you were wondering, Ryouma's wife is Rinkah. (It makes Shiro's name make sense OKAY?!) Charlotte and Rinkah... some scary babes. Poor gents.  
> (Don't worry. It's not like somehow their sons will come to enjoy arm wrestling, right?) (P.S. One day, in the distant future, I will write ShiroSieg fic... but today is not that day.)


End file.
